Big Time Bites
by CandyCane4451
Summary: A new girl unwillingly shows up at the Palm Woods. After ignoring the BTR guys, she is wooed by a handsome boy with an evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys first story ever! enjoy I do not own Big time rush or my baby sitters a vampire. I only own kylie.**

**Kylie's Pov**

Palm Woods. The sign screamed at me, reminding me of my terrible fate. I was shipped off to this god forsaken town. Hollywood. Millions of people I just can't get away from. Great. I towed my luggage to the front desk. I should have just jumped in the cab and picked and told the cabbie to drop me off in some small, little populated town. But I didn't.

"Here is your room key and your school forms. Don't forget to fill them out and turn them in TOMORROW. Have a Palm Woods day." Bitters (the odd man at the desk) exclaimed. I just walked away. I didn't plan on having a Palm Woods day, more like a day from Hades. Four dudes I didn't want to meet jumped up in front of me. The blonde one decided to speak. Yippee.

"Hi I'm Kendall; this is Logan, Carlos, and James. We are Big Time Rush!" He excitedly proclaimed. I gave him my standard reply "Cool", and I walked off. Great, the beginning of never ending pop star conceitedness. I tried to make my way to the elevators and silent bliss, but a tall figure slid in my way.

"Hi, I'm Jesse."

"Cool."

"So I'm guessing you're new around here."

"Yep."

"Look, I would really like to get to know you, and I can tell you don't want to open up. If you ever need to talk, just ask for Jesse." I looked up at him. No one had ever confronted me about being too quiet. _Maybe you should give him a chance. _

"Thanks. Um…do you know of any good….smoothies places? Here I mean." I stuttered. Jesse smiled.

"Sure, follow me." He took my suitcases and started towards a small café area. He propped the bags up against a booth and headed for the counter. He ordered without asking what I wanted.

"Two strawberry lemonades." My mouth hit the floor.

"That's my favorite." I gasped. He grinned mischievously.

"Really now?"

_**A week later**_

**Sarah's Pov**

"Guys, I think Jesse is up to something. He hasn't tried anything evil in a week." I stated, making the emphasis on week. Ethan and Benny exchanged glances.

"Sarah, just because he hasn't done anything wrong, doesn't mean he is up to something." Benny said. I sighed.

"Why don't we go down to the café and grab some smoothies. It should take our minds off of things." Ethan suggested. Why not? It couldn't hurt.

I shrugged so we all left. We talked about the upcoming English paper when we arrived. I saw Jesse in a booth with that new girl Kylie. She was giggling, which really surprised me since she never talked to anyone.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." I tried. The guys scoffed and stared at me. I pointed to Jesse who had just kissed Kylie. They realized what I meant. If we had come to get away from Jesse, we were failing miserably. Jesse's eyes danced the way they only do when he has a plan. He kissed her throat and I knew. Jesse was going to turn her. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kylie's Pov**

The Palm Woods isn't as bad as I imagined. The best part is, Jesse lives here. How did I get lucky enough to meet him? The world may never know. I can't help but day dream about his perfect eyes.

"Kylie?" Ms. Burgess asked. I quickly looked up. She pointed to the board where an algebra problem waited to be solved. I trudged up to the board and easily solved the problem then plopped back down in my seat. A paper airplane landed on my desk with the words READ ME written on the top.

_Kylie,_

_ I feel as if our bond keeps growing stronger and stronger. I would like to take you to dinner tonight for us to celebrate our relationship. I also have a VERY important question to ask you. Meet me at Shapiro's at eight. Wear your best dress. I love you._

_ Jesse_

_ P.S. Good job on that problem. Logan was dying to answer it. _

I smiled to myself. A very important question? Could it be what I thought it was? Is Jesse going to propose? Oh God I hope so.

**Jesse's Pov**

I watched as Kylie read my flying note. When she smiled, I knew I had her hooked. She probably thinks I am going to propose. Ha ha. My important question was more of a _statement. _She was going to become a vampire or die. Silly girls always fall for my act. That was how I hooked Sarah.


	3. Authors Note 3

Hey guys! Sorry haven't updated in a while. I am having some serious writers block. I am watching My Babysitter's a Vampire now so maybe I will get some inspiration! Wish me luck! Thanks to everyone for reading so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kylie's POV **

I can not wait for my date with Jesse tonight. I prepared all day, I had my clothes laid out and my hair washed. I listened to Evanescence trying to calm my nerves. I was so excited I couldn't calm down. I jumped sky high when my phone beeped. I get really into my music.

_Jesse: Hey you excited?_

_Me: ecstatic!_

_Jesse: I can tell considering ur need for exclamation points_

_Me: XP_

_Jesse: See u tonight I love you_

_Me: I love you too_

I giggled quietly to myself. I drifted in and out my music, my thoughts wandering to why we had to leave my home in the first place. It was when the tears began sliding down my face that I realized where my thoughts had gone. I went to wash my face and jumped a second time when my alarm went off, telling me it was time to get ready. I sighed and shook my head trying to shake away the thoughts of my past. I threw on my purple dress and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. A knock on the door made me hurry up and pull on my strappy sandals.

I opened my door to see Jesse in his trademark black jacket. He grinned at me and my heart melted. I smiled like an idiot.

"So are we going to go or are you just going to stand there and grin at me?" Jesse asked. I laughed at my own embarrassment and followed him down the hallway. We finally arrived at the Palm woods park. I heard laughter not that far off to our right but I ignored it.

Jesse stared at me then looked off in the distance. When he looked back his eyes had turned red and grabbed my arm. I was so surprised I couldn't respond.

"Ok, so here's the deal. I'm a vampire and you will be too or you're dead." Jesse growled at me. I laughed at him.

"Oh yeah, sure. You got me Mr. Vampire." I giggled. He squeezed my arm tighter. He started to get mad and began to pull me away from the park.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my teeth. He growled again.

"I told you! Vampire or die! Pick! NOW!" He began yelling at me. Something flashed in the light and looked up and saw a pair of long white fangs. Now was when I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Help! Help me! Somebody HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The laughter that had continued the night stopped and Jesse grunted and picked me up and started to walk more. I screamed as if I was being murdered, because I knew if I didn't, I could be.

**Kendall's Pov**

"Help! Help me! Somebody HELP ME!"

I stopped laughing at Carlos trying to down forty cups of pudding. I looked at the guys and they all froze. I heard a blood curling scream and I knew we had to do something. We all jumped up, Carlos even dropped all of his pudding, and ran in the direction of the scream.

"Screaming can't help you. So would you SHUT UP!" We heard. It sounded like that Jesse guy yet weirdly animal. We heard another scream then a gasp. We ran faster.

"Don't try to help her. She's a goner." The same Jesse/animal voice said then we heard distant laughing. We looked down to see the new girl Kaylie, with two small red dots on her neck. I looked at Logan who looked sick to his stomach. He whispered something we couldn't hear. His face was whiter than my mom's sheets.

"What?" I asked.

"Vampire."

**Sarah's Pov**

"Vampire." I heard Logan from BTR say. I ran to where he was standing. They all jumped and screamed when they saw me.

"What happened to her?" I asked, trying to sound just curious. I could see the bites. He got her, he got Kylie.

"Uuuhhhh" Logan said, fumbling for an answer. He didn't want to tell me that he thought she got bit by a vampire.

"Vampire?" Logan laughed. I glared at him.

"If she's a vampire, we gotta get her out of here. She will freak out when she wakes up. And it won't be your average crying and screaming. Trust me." I rushed. I grabbed and made my way back to Ethan and Benny who were still trying to process where I went.

"He got her." I told them. Their eyes went wide. That's when Kylie woke up, kicking, screaming, and trying to bite. I held her back til' she calmed down. When she did, her hand flew to her mouth and she began to cry.

"Oh my God." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Sorry it's been so long. So shocker for this chapter! I actually almost cried while writing this because I imagined it as my life. Now note my family life is fine and none of this is true for me. Also I do not own BTR and if I did I would be the happiest person on this planet XD I'm sure you have heard this before, but I wont update without reviews. I can't tell if my story is getting read, and of course if I am working on it, I want to see the fruits of my labor (giggle: I sound like a dork XP)

Much love!,

Candycane1995

**Kylie's Pov**

I sat up in my bed, sweat pouring down my face. I really needed to stop reading all of those vampire stories on Fiction Press. I climbed out of bed and ran down the stairs to see packed boxes and suitcases. My heart stopped. My mom had talked about leaving my step dad for a few years now, but I never expected her to actually do it. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom crying into a bowl of soggy corn flakes. I hugged her as she cried into my shoulder. I had always been her rock, and I always would be. I loved my step dad; he was like my real father. I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Kylie, why don't you help me put these boxes into our moving van?" Mom pleaded. I could tell she was really hurting so it was time for super daughter to come out. I smiled at her encouragingly, and started packing our boxes into the small van in the front yard. I looked back at the house we had bought just two years ago. It was always my mom's favorite; she said it looked like a doll house. I loved it too, and now I had to leave it. I loaded the last box, as mom finished packing my room. I had hoped she would let me do it. I wanted to go back and remember my first night in the room, the first time I woke up for school, and when I came down the stairs for prom last year. I had no idea where we were moving to, or why. My mom climbed into the moving van and drove. She drove til' the sun went down. I drove til' the sun came up. This is how it went for two days. Her giving directions as if she had been driving these roads all of her life, when in fact I knew she hadn't, and me following them as if I wanted to go wherever we were going. She finally pulled into a place that made my heart drop.

I recognized the name from my dream. Palm Woods. I didn't know this was a real place. She pulled into the last parking space in the lot and jumped out of our "home" for the past two days. She ran to the lobby to talk to the manager. I decided to walk around, determined not to cry. My life was changing, and I was powerless to stop it.

I walked into the lobby almost running into four guys. They nodded to each other mouthing the words _new girl. _I rolled my eyes. Guys, got to hate 'em . The blonde one stepped up to me.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight and we are Big Time Rush." I sighed.

"Cool for you. Like I really care." Things were going strangely similar to my dream. I was not going to get turned into a vampire. I couldn't. I walked away, leaving Big Time Rush slightly sad at my lack of interest. Someone tall stopped me from walking. I looked up into the eyes I was dreading to see.

"Leave me alone. I know who you are and I want nothing to do with you Jesse." I told him. His eyes flickered in surprise, but he stepped out of my way. I smiled at my small victory and sat down beside the amazing pool. A shadow loomed over me, not seconds after I had gotten comforatable. I couldn't catch a break. Didn't people in Hollywood have anything better to do? I looked up to see my mom.

"Kylie, I found some people to carry our boxes to our room. I need to talk to you about why we are here, plus we need to unpack." She stated, obviously tired from our journey. I nodded and followed her to 4B, my new home. We sat down at a small, black kitchen table.

"As you may have guessed, I have left your step dad. I feel terrible about leaving your sister with him, but she would have made this ten times as hard. We came here because we have an amazing opportunity. I have gotten you a job Kylie. You will be working with Gustavo Rocque as his secret weapon. You will record songs and no one will know it is you. You will be the most mysterious person to this day, simply because you will produce music and continue to be unknown. "She finished. My mouth hit the floor. Me, sing, mysteriously?

"I can't do this." I stuttered. She glared.

"You can and you will, or you will seriously regret it."She slapped so hard I fell backwards out of my chair. She called the shots now, life was way different than I expected. My mother had hit me. And I had a feeling it would happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to say thanks to Soulwolf100, Rapulzelora, Cheezemonger92, Milkamoo97, Packrat17, ReneeAngelLam, Sygonia, and Moonfan4eva for liking my story so far! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR (sadly).**

**Kylie's Pov**

I sat in my room staring at the ceiling. My life had went into this strange parallel. My mother, who was completely against child abuse, had hit me. I was going to become a mega popstar when I had never performed in front of anyone. Not to mention, I was sincerely afraid vampires existed.

This is why I changed my image. If the world around me was going to change, so was I. While my mom was out, I went to Hot Topic. I had taken the extra money I had earned last summer to fund my metamorphosis. I grabbed some blue hair dye, some fake piercings, a couple of outfits, some gloves, and some converse. I thanked the guy at the register, even though he was shamelessly flirting with me. I quietly entered our apartment and dashed for the bathroom. I locked the door and took one last look at my appearance. My luxurious brown hair perfectly framed my face. My eyes looked mysterious and I looked happy. I shed a few tears and fumbled for my mom's scissors. I cut my hair so that it had a short layer and another layer that came to my shoulders. I cried as my long hair fell to the ground. I was trying to grow it out for locks of love. I had almost had it long enough too. I read the directions on the hair dye and massaged it into my now short waves. I sat down and waited the longest fifteen minutes of my life. When it was finally time to wash my hair I was nervous. What if it didn't come out right? What if my hair didn't turn blue, but another weird color? I dried my hair and stole a glance at the mirror. My hair was in fact, blue. The solution had built in bleach so the color was stunning. I gasped. I straightened the new hair and pulled on a corset t-shirt and a pair of black skinnies with chains hanging down the side. I slipped on two of the fake piercings on my bottom lip and pulled on the gloves. I slipped on the converse and got ready to do my makeup. After I finished heavily applying eyeliner and eye shadow, I gasped. The girl in the mirror wasn't me. It couldn't be me. She did everything I did, but she looked fierce and angry. I cleaned up my mess and took deep breaths. Now was the time to show my mom. She was going to freak out, and I knew it. I walked into the kitchen, staying behind her.

"Hey Kylie, tomorrow you will go meet Gustavo and record your first song." She called, not even looking up from the TV. I didn't answer her and opened the fridge and pulled out a Coke. I heard her get up from the couch and make her way to the kitchen. She gasped when she rounded the corner.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She asked, gritting her teeth. She was furious. I just shrugged and took a swig from my coke. She screamed and lunged at me. I held my breath as she slapped me. When she was finished she stalked out of the apartment. I went to my room and went to sleep. Why should I worry anymore? Besides, I had school tomorrow.

My alarm went off at 7:00. I got up and went through a ritual of straightening, applying, and putting on. Finally, I looked the way I needed to. I left without eating breakfast or saying goodbye. When I entered the classroom, all eyes were on me. I was a daredevil and everyone was in awe. I heard whispering and I turned around to see the guys of BTR talking, all looking shocked. In the middle of class a paper airplane landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Kylie,_

_Nice look, I mean it's great for a party….with the dead. _

_Love,_

_Jesse_

Tears came to my eyes, threatening to spill over. I threw the paper on the floor and hid my eyes. I heard paper rustling and looked to see that my note had disappeared. A paper ball gracefully landed in front of my face. I opened it, dreading what I would read.

_Kylie,_

_Don't worry about Jesse, he's just upset 'cause you turned him down. I like your look. It took guts and your look says that you got 'em. Keep hangin' in there._

_Urs truly,_

_Kendall_

I smiled. No one had been that nice since I had moved in. I decided I would write back. When I finished I threw the note back at him.

_Kendall,_

_Thank you for being so nice, you didn't have to be. In fact, no one has been this nice to me. Sorry I blew you guys off my first day here. I was just mad because I didn't want to come here. It was all my mom's idea. _

_Luv,_

_Kylie_

Faster than I expected, another note landed on my desk.

(_kendall,_**Kylie)**

_Don't worry about blowing us off, we realized you weren't happy. _

**Thanks! You could be a total jerk about it.**

_Nah, I'm a perfect gentleman, you know when I'm not pranking._

**Lol. I suck at pranks. I get so excited people get suspicious and I end up getting myself.**

_That's too bad, I'm the Prank King._

**I'm not surprised. These paper balls are perfect spheres.**

_Lol. What can I say? I'm gifted._

Kendall and I talked all day. By the time school was over, we were best friends. He decided to walk me to my apartment, even after I refused a thousand times.

**Kendall's POV**

Kylie was amazing. I enjoyed my day so much, I knew I was already falling for her. She entered her apartment after a quick goodbye. I stood at the door for a second, just staring. That's when I heard yelling.

"You think you can just change yourself and get away with it? I told this producer you were normal. This isn't normal!" I heard a smack.

"Oh yeah? Well, leaving your husband and dragging your kid to California isn't normal either!" I was getting worried.

"You will pay for what you just said." I feared for Kylie's safety so I barged in the door just in time to see Kylie's mom backhand her so hard she passed out.


End file.
